Spooky Tale Time!
Spooky Tale Time! is the 35th episode and Halloween special of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. It aired on July 13, 2014. Summary The Wild Kratts share scary tales to spent time in an old dark mansion, where a very weird little girl live. Plot Hunted The greedy Gaston Gourmand sets his "sights" in the forest, recklessly trapping every animal that he can. Ready to use them for new recipes, he's warned by the smallest girl in the local village, Nina, about Onnaya, a beast that can change form. Gourmand mocks the story, but in the same night, he wakes up to see that the animals he trapped were set free and its guns and nets were destroyed. He tries to hunt Onnaya, but he ends up trapped in a net, and surrounded by the creatures he trapped before and by Onnaya itself. Onnaya reveals that he once was a human and a heartless gunner like Gourmand, but when he got wounded by a jaguar, a shaman saved and cursed him, being this curse his current status as Onnaya. Having learned its lesson, Onnaya found out that the curse could only be passed on. Gourmand becomes the new Onnaya, as a lunar eclipse happens, and the previous Onnaya recovers his human form (Chris), and breaks Gourmand's gun, hoping that he'll learn his lesson like he learned his. As the New Onnaya growls of despair, Nina recognizes the sound. "Onnaya..." - Nina's conclusion Shades of Guilt After driving away from Aviva, who runs up to his car asking for help, Zach Varmitech returns home. It turns out that she was being chased and beaten by a group of jealous scientists. The inventor did not survive her injuries and Zach is haunted by his decision. Over the day, his appearance slowly changes to resemble that of the girl he refused to help. Once the Wild Kratts find out that it was Zach's fault, Koki declares that the shades of guilt are punishing him for his greed. By night, Zach walk around the streets and soon finds himself in the same situation Aviva was in. He flees the scientists, and eventually finds someone in a car and begs him for help. Zach then snaps back on his car, finding out it was all his imagination. Despite this realization, he saves Aviva, leaving her confused yet thankful. Hyde and Go Shriek Chris is continually bullied by Zach and his Zachbots Toodles (appearing with a slightly different hair look) and Marina (a female version of Martin). He takes everything as a joke (although he's warned by Tanya to keep alert), until Zach scares away his pet bat Bite-Size. Angered by this, Chris vows to get back at Zach. The Zachbots take advantage of this, and give him a power suit that Zach "invented" (that was actually stolen from the Tortuga). By night, Laura and Martin's date is interrupted by a mysterious creature, that ends up destroying the Createrra. Toodles and Marina end up thinking that the suit actually worked, but Zach ignores their warning. That night, he bullies Tanya, not finding Chris anywhere, until Chris itself appears with the suit. At first, Zach bullies him, until he activates the suit and Chris reveals itself as the creature from the newspaper (himself in his Tazzy Chris form). Zach runs away from him, hiding on his own building. Zach decides to "even the score", and uses another stolen prototype, but using more than one disk, Zach becomes twice the side of Chris's, with the intent of finishing him off, only to be captured by the police, who had been tracking the REAL monster for hours. As Zach is carried away, Chris looks on, hinting that he had planned the whole thing from the start. To thank Chris for saving her, Tanya returns Bite-Size to him, telling that she have been taking care of the brown bat. The Girl Who Was Forgotten by Everyone Gavin tells a story he heard from his friends in school, about a little girl from a family that simply ignored her existence. One day, she wishes for a friend, and her wish is granted: from the stars, a little fuzzy friend she calls Mr. Grizzle appears. When she hears her mother was going to have a baby, she feels furious and jealous, transmitting these feelings to her new friend, who becomes a horrifying monster. But just when the story was getting good, the candles' light vanished. Blythe asks Gavin to go with her to pick some more. Martin and Aviva go with them, while everyone wonder why no one came yet. They hear a scream coming from somewhere. Meanwhile, Blythe screams of panic, while Martin pick up the candles. She affirms she saw something out there, and when Martin goes out to take a look, she locks the door, locking Martin outside. Aviva and Gavin ask her to let him in, but then Blythe reveals itself as the girl from the story Gavin told, who still felt upset about how much her parents prefered their new baby, and how she was forgotten by everyone. She tells that instead of the ending Gavin heard, the story's final was different: she and Mr. Grizzle became one. Thinking that the crew and he families were HER family, she confronted them. Chris then questions if Mr. Grizzle was ever telling her the truth about what happened to her family, which she retorted in rage. Gavin then tells the real ending: Mr. Grizzle turned her anger into his own power and destroyed her family. Mr. Grizzle was using her and was never her friend. Trivia *The stories telled in the episode belonged to two TV shows, Tales from the Cryptkeeper (Hyde and Hunted) and The Twilight Zone (Shades). *Blythe's story is inspired on a story written by Tim Jones and Katy Towell called The Little Girl who Was Forgotten by Absolutely Everyone (Even the Postman). This story, along with some other Childrin R Skary stories, can be found on their website, http://skary.com/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1